Lukas M. Adomaitis
"We humiliate ourselves when we give people the truth of our mortality. And that, is when we lose our minds." - Lukas during the "Doomsday Chronicles" Lukas M. Adomaitis M.D, better known as Dr. Adomaitis, is a professional physician and doctor. He was born in the country Lithuania back on Earth, and traveled to Minecraftia to practice medicine. Being a self-proclaimed expert on almost all known species of humanoids, Lukas' talents were enlisted by the Cakey Crew as an advanced clinician and medic. Despite his medical experience, he has been known to occasionally make minor mistakes during treatments and surgery. While these errors usually do not have a harming effect as they can be easily fixed by Lukas' medical genius, he reveals that it is a force of habit from former accusations of medical malpractice. Lukas is also an experienced neuroscientist, being the man who successfully uploaded Pahnee's brain into Cakeyland's powerful Main Console Mainframe via brain emulation. Birth & Childhood Lukas Mantus Adomaitis (born Dominykas Adomaitis Darius) was born on March 5th, 1981 in Alytus County, Lithuania in the town of Daugai. Lukas was born into poverty and had a very unfortunate lifestyle. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father was shot dead in his pharmacy when Lukas was only two. Because of this, Lukas and his eight year old brother lived near in the streets, and took shelter in a relatively clean dumpster. They wiped off the fungus and muck, and transformed it into their home, as they had nowhere else to go. But, there was still hope. The pharmacy that Lukas and Nojus' father owned was not yet evicted, and was still there. Lukas and Nojus traveled to the pharmacy and raided it of its thousands of euros worth of money, medicine, and clothes. While this was barely comfortable living, Lukas and his brother were able to wear warm clothes, remain in good health, improve their dumpster into a bunker-like household, and buy street meals. But, when Lukas and his brother took their vitamin medicines to avoid diseases in the streets, he kept the bottles and casings, and studied them. Lukas became fascinated with medicine at the age of only 4, and set his goal to help people in the future. So, because of Lukas' ambitions, both him and his brother moved their dumpster and transformed it into a portable pharmacy with the remaining medicine they had left. Lukas' job was to prescribe consumers their remedies, and Nojus was his assistant. His big brother certainly was surprised at Lukas' talents. When people on the streets were suspicious of Lukas' remedies, as if they were poison, he would test them on himself and show them results, even if it took weeks, just to prove the power of treatments. Lukas' pharmacy eventually became very successful, even if he was only 4 years old. He and his brother could afford more medicines and better housing materials for themselves. But, both of them were sick of living in a dumpster. So, Lukas devised a plan to reclaim their late father's pharmacy. At this point, the pharmacy's building was already claimed by a dry-cleaning company. Even so, Lukas' family was a bloodline of absolute cleverness. He and his brother recruited the help of a forgery expert, offering him €250 to forge an official eviction of the dry cleaner's office. The forgery expert was very amused to see two measly street urchins requesting him to give them the rights to a one story building. But Lukas certainly didn't think of it as a joke. He explained'' ''telling him that Lukas was a "boy of science, who is under the pin of society, and wanting to use the building as a sanctuary of medicine." Astounded by the child's amazing literature, the expert took the money and carefully forged the papers, handing it to them. Nojus slipped the papers into the mailbox of the building, and a week later, the dry cleaner packed up and left. Nojus and Lukas put medicine in cabinets, books on shelves, and a large sign on the wall of the pharmacy reading "Adomaitis Bros." They swore to operate their business in secrecy so the police would not find out of their crimes. However, their plans failed, when one month after regaining control of their father's pharmacy, they were arrested and sent to juvenile hall for one year, with almost no hope of getting out. Alas, there was a hope. On Lukas' 6th birthday, a man arrived. That man was the forgery expert, who falsified the documents giving Lukas the rights to the building. The expert took Lukas and Nojus, once again using his certificate-simulating skills to bail Lukas and Nojus out of juvenile hall. The forgery expert revealed himself to be a young scientist named Conrad H. Maiorwright, who actually used an invention to forge papers. Conrad contacted one Lukas and Nojus' aunt through a special telephoning program, and had her take them in so they wouldn't have to live in the streets alone. But, Conrad still saw a spark of knowledge in Lukas. So, he sent a briefcase to Lukas' aunt's address, full of his former pharmaceutical products, and a thorough paper explaining their elements. Lukas studied the medicine, and began to learn more. Medical School Lukas and Nojus lived with their aunt happily, and could even afford to go to an elementary school. The school, although, was lower class, tiny, and lacked most education. While Nojus seemed to be reluctant about research and essays, Lukas was excited. His pursuit for knowledge was speeding closer. With spare allowance he got from his aunt, he bought books about medicine, and a chalk board in which he'd write simple theorems on. Lukas' family (except for Nojus) neglected him as any kind of miracle, but his teachers saw him as a genius. Lukas was only in fourth grade and was 9, yet he still had an interest in illnesses and remedies. Therefore, his teachers offered to pay for Lukas to enter a private school, along with his brother if Lukas wanted to bring him. Nojus was persuaded by Lukas to go, and Nojus just accepted it, as Lukas made it sound like a heaven. At the end of fourth grade, Lukas and Nojus were enrolled into Azuolas Middle School. Nojus took less advanced and easier classes, but Lukas challenged himself to the extremes. He excelled in English, Math, History, and especially Science. Lukas even was given a kit of simple science tools and substances by the school as a test, which ended up in Lukas making a simulation of bacteria which causes illnesses. Lukas was by far the smartest child in the school, and he was gaining knowledge every day.